Talk:Elisabetta Dami
I love your books and all the people i know also like it. All the boys I know have read all the books there is right now. And right now im reading: Mouse In Space! :) I love Geronimo he has inspired me to make my own short stories and i love how much adventure he has ,he's has really been a great mouse and trap,thea, and his nephew. Please keep making new adventure for geronimo and u have inspired me so much Ms. / Mrs. Dami. This is for anyone who likes geronimo and by the way any fans who have read the second advenyure for the time tarvel please send a message. If u have heard of the 7th adventure in kingdom of fantasy please write but i think i may of just saw it in my head and thought it was real but if u have read it please share a little about it. 15:30, January 26, 2015 (UTC) DJ >_< :) ^_^ OMG it isreal the 7th adventure in the kingdom of fantasy is real wow this will be one good adventure!!! Lol Cool 23:17, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Astronomers have discovered a new galaxy. It is the most distant galaxy ever seen, at 13.1 billion light years away, a light year is 5.8 trillion miles. The galaxy, called EGS-zs8-1 was first spotted in 2013 by Yale astronomer Pascal Oesch, using the Hubble Telescope. Initially, all he saw was a bright object in the distance. But with the help of the powerful Spitzer Space Telescope, Oesch was able to identify that bright light as a galaxy. A third telescope, at the W.M. Keck Observatory, in Hawaii, helped determine the galaxy’s age and its distance from Earth. HENNING DALHOFF The Spitzer Space Telescope was launched in 2003. It was used to help identify the new galaxy. Baby Blue This new galaxy is quite different from Earth’s galaxy, the Milky Way. For one thing, EGS-zs8-1 has a blue glow. Another difference: EGS-zs8-1 was forming stars about 80 times faster than our Milky Way does now, according to Garth Illingworth of the University of California Santa Cruz. “We’re looking here at an infant galaxy growing at a great rate,” Illingworth said. “These objects would look nothing like our sun. It would look much, much bluer.” Illingworth and Oesch announced the discovery of EGS-zs8-1 in a scientific publication called The Astrophysical Journal Letters. GETTY IMAGES Scientists think the new galaxy was formed about 670 million years after the Big Bang. The Big Bang Model is the leading theory scientists use to explain the creation of our universe. The Big Bang By measuring how light has shifted, the scientists were able to figure out that EGS-zs8-1 was formed about 670 million years after the Big Bang. The Big Bang Model is the leading theory, or idea, used by scientists to explain the creation of our universe. Scientists estimate that the Milky Way was formed 10 billion years after the Big Bang. The photo taken of EGS-zs8-1 was from a crucial time in the early universe, after what was called the Dark Ages, when galaxies and stars were just starting to form and the universe was only one five hundredth of the mass it is now, Illingworth said.